


Don't Say My Name

by ruskarmelita



Series: Vader's One Shots and Chronicles [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood, Choking, Darth Vader Needs a Hug, Dom/sub, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Feelings, Filthy, Forced Orgasm, Gift Work, Heavy Angst, Humiliation, Hurt No Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Large Cock, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Mentioned Padmé Amidala, Not Happy, POV Darth Vader, Pain, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Porn, Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Sexy, Sheev Palpatine Being A Creep, Sheev Palpatine Being An Asshole, Smut, Submissive Character, Suited Darth Vader, Suitless Darth Vader, Vaginal Sex, pleasure - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruskarmelita/pseuds/ruskarmelita
Summary: Following the events that transpired in the throne room of his master's palace, Darth Vader has to cope with his decision to keep the woman he hadn't killed. Palpatine soon learns that Vader has not touched her since that fateful night. And he is determined to remind Vader who is his master.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Darth Vader/Original Female Character(s), Darth Vader/Reader, Sheev Palpatine & Darth Vader
Series: Vader's One Shots and Chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940470
Comments: 17
Kudos: 38





	Don't Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohgodmyeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohgodmyeyes/gifts).



> This is a sequel to [A Whisper (Remember That)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660473)
> 
> Please read the tags :3
> 
> Once again, I wrote this in the middle of the night and I regret nothing. Ignore any minor spelling mistakes, my brain is fried but I'm happy. This had been on my mind for weeks and I finally got to writing this filth :p
> 
> Enjoy ~

He stalked inside his quarters, his rage simmering just below the surface, ready to be unleashed as soon as the doors shut behind him with a loud swish, the mechanism locking with a loud click. He was practically shaking with anger— and his breathing would have been ragged and haphazard if it wasn’t for the constant forceful intake of air through his damaged lungs, his respirator loudly wheezing inside his ears, only grating more on his already spent nerves. He finally snapped— unleashing a whirlwheel of his pent up emotions, as the objects in the room all erupted around him with the swirl of his power in the Force. He knew his master was feeling it, possibly even gloating from Vader’s uncharacteristic display of his emotions— but Vader hardly cared. After all, his anger was directed at his own master. Let Palpatine feel Vader’s hatred towards the old man. 

No sooner had the eruption of things calmed down around him when the object of his earlier frustration carefully stepped around from the shadow of the room, looking at him with those wide scared eyes. He almost growled, almost tossed the girl away, almost had the urge to snap her neck— but he stopped himself just in time. He had a promise to upkeep— a promise he made to himself. And a vow to his own master. He couldn’t just get rid of the girl. She was given to him as a  _ gift— _ as a torture— as a slave. He was to break her, ruin her. Yet he hadn’t touched her since that night in the throne room and his master  _ knew _ . Which is why he was given a new set of orders— more humiliating than the last. He was to obey Palpatine, or pay the price. He had already chosen to disobey him once— he regretted it ever since. He couldn’t afford to do it again. He had to carry out his master’s wishes. Even if the thought of it made him sick.

He swiftly made his way across towards the girl— a  _ woman _ , he reminded himself, her eyes still watching his every move until he briefly paused in front of her. 

“Follow me,” he ordered, barely sparing her a glance as he made his way towards the far wall of his quarters, plugging in the code to open another door and without waiting to see if the woman followed, he stepped inside another wide room in the middle of which stood his hyperbaric chamber which he built for himself, in order to escape the oppressive claustrophobic feel of his suit. 

He felt the woman’s presence behind him, tentatively following him in, her eyes looking around the new surroundings. She had never been inside this room, and wasn’t even allowed to be anywhere near it. In fact, he hadn’t allowed her to be anywhere on his ship except the first room, keeping her there for months, sometimes even forgetting about her until he walked through the doors to his quarters. He would have continued keeping the same routine if it wasn’t for Palpatine inquiring about her, thus insisting that Vader should not keep his slave waiting for too long, lest she’d forgotten what he felt like the first time. Vader hardly thought she had forgotten— she was most likely sore for weeks. 

He stopped in front of the black sphere, opening it up to reveal the white compartment of his chamber to the woman’s eyes as she stood behind him, her gaze questioning yet she remained silent. She was always silent— ever since the night he took her, she had been quiet. He had almost forgotten what she sounded like— what her cries and pleading sounds were like while he fucked her. He supposed he was about to find out— if she were to survive this night with him. 

He turned around to face her. “Take off your clothes,” he commanded, watching as her eyes widened and her features constricted in fear, but she quickly composed herself. It was admirable, in a sense, that she was more afraid of what was to come than she was afraid of  _ him _ . 

She wordlessly complied, shrugging off the thin material of her robe from her shoulders, revealing nothing underneath. She was still just as he last remembered her— unblemished, perfect,  _ small _ . Her body was curved all in the right places, her proportions all the right size. Her chest was heaving— the only indication that she was scared, her breasts moving up and down, goosebumps covering her skin from the cold air in the room, making her nipples look like small beads against the plentiful round forms of her breasts. Perfect size to squeeze. 

He felt himself tighten, felt the first wave of arousal washing over him, mixed with pain. He almost hissed. This wasn’t the time for self-indulgence. This was a lesson for him and a test for her. It was life or death. He couldn’t afford to get distracted.

He turned away from her and then made his way inside the chamber, heavily sitting down on the chair in the middle of the small compartment, barely allowing any more room from the way his large body took over the place. Yet he knew she would fit— had to fit.

“Come here,” he motioned for her and she paused for a moment, watching him with wide eyes until she nodded and cautiously made her way towards him, stopping just in front of the opening of the chamber. He spread his legs, grounding his feet against the floor and then indicated with his hand towards his lap.

“Sit down, face me.”

She gave him a puzzled look but was smart not to question him, and then awkwardly and with more hesitance that he’d ever seen anyone, she gingerly lowered herself on top of his lap, straddling his hips with her thighs. That position allowed him a clear view of her core, her heat pressing against the stiff part of his codpiece beneath which laid his throbbing member. He suppressed a groan, and then clicked the buttons of the control panel off to the side to lock them in, the sphere closing back in and sealing them both inside.

The woman gasped and then looked at him, her eyes trained on his mask. He watched her in silence for a moment, waiting until the pressure inside the chamber raised to adequate levels safe for him to remove his mask.

“Do you know why you’re here?” he suddenly asked her, surprising even himself.

She shook her head, her hands pressing against his chest armor, waiting for him to answer his own question.

“My master— Palpatine—” he felt her stiffen above him. She despised that man as much as Vader did, if not more. After all, Palpatine was the one to force her to be with Vader in the first place. He had chosen her to be Vader’s gift that fateful night, sealing her fate and her life to the Dark Lord. 

“...He wants to ensure I’m keeping my word,” he continued. “That I need to break you.”

Her eyes widened. He didn’t have to tell her any of this. He could have just started without explaining any of it to her. 

“He will be watching us,” Vader continued, motioning with his head towards the screen above them. “You do  _ know _ what it is he expects from us,” he hoped he didn’t have to explain it to her. She took a moment, her eyes darting to the blank screen and then back to him, before nodding her head.

The light closest to him blinked, the sensors indicating that the pressure inside the chamber was safe enough for him, that he could go ahead and start removing parts of his suit. He hesitated, only for a moment, his gaze findings her eyes boring into him. And then he pressed another button on the armrest of the chair, the one responsible for activating the droid above him that would help him remove his helmet and mask. 

She watched, sitting perfectly still above him, while the arms of the machine removed the upper parts of his suit, until the mask was lifted from his face and he was presented to her view in all of his broken glory. He knew what she must be seeing— a broken shell of a man he once used to be, decade spent in the suit making his skin white as a parchment, his scars heavily deforming his features and in stark contrast against his smooth skin— a product of not feeling much air or sun and the burns from Mustafar. He was hideous— ugly, and he refused to look at himself for many years after the accident. There was no point to it— it would only remind him of what he’d lost, of what pain he went through to end up where he was.

Yet, surprisingly, he saw no disgust in her eyes, nor pity. He would have killed her in an instant if he had seen even an ounce of a pity in her gaze. Instead, she was watching him, her eyes roaming over his features like she was memorizing him. And he did the same, studying her without the red tint of his visor, finding things with his own eyes he missed. Or never had the chance to actually look for. The moment was broken when the droid shifted above them, now reaching for the neck guard and the shoulder armor of his suit. 

She looked away, her grip tightening on him while he awkwardly moved them both around in order for the droid to access all the removable parts of his suit, until he was left with just the basic form of his leather bodysuit and the lower part of his armor. He didn’t need to take those off— the only thing that mattered was the codpiece, sandwiched between their bodies.

He discarded his gloves, watching the woman's reaction as her gaze followed his movements, her curiosity and intrigue with the prosthetics of his arms fascinating her enough to let her forget for a moment where she was— or who was with her. Until he reached down between their bodies with the same hand she just watched, making her stiffen once more until he unclasped his codpiece and put it aside, letting his throbbing member spring free, also scarred from the heat of Mustafar. 

She didn’t have the chance to see him the first time— but now her gaze had shifted lower, taking in his size, her face paling. She must have wondered how he was able to fit himself all the way in with just one thrust. She must have also realized why it had hurt so much— why she was sore for weeks and still spotting with blood afterwards for days. He grunted, snapping her gaze from his cock back to his face.

“He will be watching,” he reminded her, his own voice sounding quiet and raspy in the silence of the chamber. He leaned closer, his lips brushing against her earlobe and she shuddered, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine. “ _ Don’t say my name. _ ”

And before she could comprehend his odd request, he had already contacted his master, Palpatine’s face popping up on the screen.

“Lord Vader,” he greeted in his raspy voice, the woman in Vader’s hold only pressing herself further into his chest. “I see you’re already in a…  _ position _ .”

The meaning of his master’s words did not escape from Vader and he clamped his mouth shut, lest he’d say something he would later regret. He couldn’t hide his emotions as well as he could behind his mask. Now Palpatine was watching him like a hawk, gloating at Vader’s obvious discomfort at being so miserably humiliated, worse than the first time. 

“Well then—” Palpatine rasped. “What are you waiting for?”

Vader grunted and then his hands were on the woman’s sides, lifting her up above him. She made a small noise— a protest so indistinguishable Palpatine would not have heard it— but Vader did. He saw the look in her eyes— she was  _ not _ ready. But he wasn’t here to please her, or make her feel good. He was here to  _ fuck _ her, and so he did just that. He slammed her down on top of his cock, piercing her insides with his thick member and watched with detached aloofness as she writhed on top of him, her fingers digging into his armor as she screamed.

It was much louder than the first time— perhaps because her face was near his, or perhaps because they were in a tight closed-off space— but he almost winced hearing her raw cry of pain, his own painful grunt being drowned by her voice. He was ready for her heat this time— sometimes even dreaming about what her insides felt like against his cock, her muscles pulsing around him. Even with the scars— even through the pain— he was still enjoying it, despite all the discomfort that followed such an unnecessary act of pleasure. He didn’t  _ need _ sex— he never gained anything from it, not anymore. Not after his wife’s death— but he couldn’t deny that this particular one, this woman, her insides felt  _ good _ . 

She squeezed him, her muscles fighting the forceful intrusion as she clenched around his member, her breaths coming out in sharp gasps. She had fallen on top of his chest, clutching him, her tears streaming down her face and soaking into the junction between his exposed neck and shoulder.

“ _ Please— _ ” she whispered, her voice so meek and so broken he was straining to hear it. He knew what she was pleading for— her swift death. But he couldn’t give it to her. It wasn’t in his power to do so. Palpatine was watching— he had to finish what his master asked of him. 

“Good,  _ good _ ,” Palpatine cackled, watching as blood trailed down the woman’s thighs just like the first time. Vader must have tore something inside of her when he thrust himself without any sort of preparation. “Make her  _ whine _ your name, Lord Vader. Make her cum on your cock.”

Vader hissed, his cock throbbing, and without any preamble (he had already given her all the time he could to let her adjust to his size) started moving his hips, rocking himself in and out of her, his hands still holding her sides as he started moving her on top of his hips. She was still whimpering, sobbing into his neck, trying to regain her composure. It was accidental— at least he thought he was— but perhaps not, when she nuzzled her nose into the crook of his neck, her body soon adjusting to the intrusion as she started to respond to his thrusts with the movements of her own hips.

It was better this time— her muscles remembered him, and they soon stretched enough to allow more deeper penetrations and heavier thrusts, softly moaning into his neck. Vader grunted in response, his hands tightening on her sides when he found the rhythm.

“I don’t hear her screaming,” Palpatine cut in with his nasty voice, and Vader was instantly reminded they were not alone—  _ never _ alone. 

“She  _ will _ ,” Vader groaned and then rolled his hips— the action so sudden but so familiar to him it was like a second nature— because that’s what his wife liked him to do, and the woman moaned, her voice a high broken pitch as she showed the first signs of her own arousal— of how wet she was getting, the sliding of his cock becoming much easier with each passing second.

“How does she feel, Lord Vader?” Palpatine rasped, his eyes roaming over the woman’s supple body. Vader knew by now that his master was touching himself through his own robe, or perhaps had one of the aides sucking his cock under the table. It wasn’t a question meant for Vader— it was for Palpatine’s own twisted pleasure.

“ _ Tight _ ,” Vader groaned and the woman responded by squeezing him even harder. “And  _ wet _ . She’s dripping,” he shifted one of his hands to cup her ass, spreading her cheeks apart to show his master how glistening wet his cock was sliding out of the woman’s tight hole, sinful fluids mixed with remnants of blood. 

“It is unfortunate you can’t father more children,” Palpatine rasped, making Vader stiffen. “She would look lovely carrying your offsprings. Perhaps if she survived— you would let me borrow her.”

The woman jerked, making Vader groan out again, this time from the change in the position as she sat up straighter, making his cock sink even deeper inside her folds. Her back was to the screen so Palpatine couldn’t see her face. But Vader could. And she was silently pleading with him. 

_ Don’t let him have me.  _

Vader growled. He didn’t care what happened to the woman. If she died, she died. If she lived— she would just be more of a nuisance to him than anything. And if Palpatine had her— he didn’t care. Let him father her with children— she wouldn’t survive a whole year with Palpatine. He would get bored with her and kill her. 

“I’d return her to you of course,” Palpatine sneered, somehow catching onto Vader’s thoughts, or perhaps just seeing the raw expression on his uncovered face. “You would fuck her every night, watching her stomach grow while she carried the future of the Empire in her womb. An appealing offer, don’t you agree?”

The woman finally wailed. “No, please— don’t— just kill me—”

“ _ Silence _ ,” Palpatine hissed. 

Vader rammed his hips upwards, making the woman cry out from pleasure, her eyes rolling in the back of her head. It was time to finish this— his breaths were getting short. He changed the pace, increasing his thrusts, watching as the woman choked on waves of pleasure coursing through her body, enough to make her moan and plead with him. He watched, almost mesmerized, as she closed her eyes and just let the moment carry her, her body melting into his while she met his thrusts with her own hurried movements. Skin on leather— his cock buried deep within her, hitting the spot deep inside of her that made her howl each time, her body jerking.

“M-My Lord,” she moaned, choking on her spit and he tensed, nearing his orgasm. He shot her a warning glare but she missed it, her mind completely wrapped up in pure ecstasy from her own fast approaching orgasm. “I-I’m— I’m going to— I’m so close—” she was more vocal today, more comfortable than the last time. He had to change it— and swiftly— before she screwed something up. 

Just as he was about to use the Force to remind her of who he was she clamped down on him, twisting her hips around his member and sliding all the way  _ down _ , with a wet squelching noise following her movement and Vader gasped, for a moment losing his focus and his breathing and then he came—  _ hard _ . 

His release was so unexpected— so unpredicted— that it left him breathless, his body lurching as he throbbed deep inside of her, pulsing his release and coating her womb with his hot, sterile seed. His release triggered her own— and then she howled, cumming hard on top of him, and then she opened her mouth to scream.

“V-”

He didn’t know why he did it. Was it the weakness of the moment? Or perhaps because she looked so perfect sitting on top of him, cumming with a blissful expression on her face while she rode out her orgasm. He didn’t know— because his mouth was on top of hers, muffling her cries with his tongue, swallowing the cry that would have cost her life.

She whimpered against him, collapsing in his arms, their bodies still connected with one another, while he devoured her mouth, swallowing more of her cries like he was drunk on her, marveling at her sweet taste. He hadn’t tasted anything like that in a decade. He finally moved, when he was sure she wouldn’t cry out again, letting go of her lips to stare at her. The moment was broken.

“I’m disappointed, Lord Vader,” Palpatine hissed. “I don’t have to remind you of your punishment. You will come to me immediately,” and then he disconnected the call, leaving Vader and the woman all alone, their breaths still mingling with one another.

“I’m sorry—”

He grabbed a hold of her neck with his metal fingers, instantly choking her as he hissed. “What did I tell you about my name?” he was barely restraining himself, his amber eyes glaring into her soft ones, now staring at him with fear in her own gaze. 

“I didn’t—” she choked when he pressed his digits further into her neck, leaving purple marks on her unblemished skin.

“You will pay for your foolishness,” he snapped. “With your own life,” he let go of her and she wheezed, coughing and taking large gulps of air. 

He finally disconnected her from him, sinful fluids gushing out of her folds, trailing down her thighs and onto the floor when he pushed her down to his feet. He quickly dressed, donning back his armor with the help of the droid— and then he was exiting the chamber without much of a glance down on the woman still sprawled on the floor. It was only when he was about to leave his quarters altogether that he stopped.

  
“I will  _ personally _ make sure you suffer for your incompetence,” he snarled. “Prepare yourself. You will be coming with me to the Emperor. It seems he has a use of you.”


End file.
